Super Smash Taisen!
by BMKuro
Summary: Super Smash Brothers...with a story! Chapter 2 up! The fated meeting of Roy! Link! Samus! And that guy that kinda looks like Roy but is just a bit more feminine! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: vortex of randomness

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters and terms. And all that other legal stuff.

BEWARE THE OOCNESS! And there are also OC's.

Link: AUSTIN POWERS...MEET! MINI ME!

Ganondorf: ...my name's not Aus...

Link: ZIP IT!

Ganondorf: ...but...

Link: Hey look, it's Zippy the clown!

Young Link: SCHRAA! (Kicks Ganondorf's wiener)

Will also crossover with Soul Calibur II, just to make fun of Link, and...other stuff that I haven't thought of yet.

**

* * *

SUPER SMASH TAISEN!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Vortex of Randomness**

**

* * *

IN A DISTANT LAND, FAR, FAR, AWAY:**

"NOO!JEIGAAAAAN!" Marth yelled as his paladin guard was just struck down by an arrow in the heart. "Meh, he wasn't that useful anyways..."

A vortex suddenly opened up and a giant gloved hand popped out and grabbed Marth.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Marth yelped, and literally pissed his pants. Well, wouldn't you if you were grabbed by King Kong's ghost glove? "AAAAHHH!" he yelled as he was taken by the hand inside the vortex.

"L...Lord Marth!" some Pegasus knight girl called worriedly and chased after the hand. However, the vortex closed just before she reached it.

**

* * *

IN A DISTANT LAND, FAR, FAR, AWAY:**

"You have gained: Heat Seeking Missiles," one of the screens on her visor said. Samus transformed her armor out of its ball form, and sighed.

'Well, now...just...4 more to go...sigh...why does this ALWAYS happen to me...' she thought while walking away from the giant Chozo statue. She didn't notice the giant vortex that opened up behind her, nor did she notice the giant hand coming out of it. Until her computer beeped the danger beep.

'What?' Samus thought while turning around. She saw a giant gloved fist flying straight at her, and it sent her flying into a wall. The gloved hand then grabbed her, and brought her with it into the vortex.

'What the hell?' Samus wondered. 'What's going on?'

**

* * *

IN A DISTANT LAND, FAR, FAR, AWAY:**

"Well, here I am, AGAIN, finally being able to, AGAIN, take the master sword out of its resting place," Link complained.

Zelda sighed; Link has been quite grumpy lately. Well, why wouldn't he be? He saved her and the land of Hyrule countless times from Ganon. Who just happened to have recently renounced his ways to live as a gardener at Hyrule Castle (Oh, the irony), and was a good one at that. Ganondorf seems to be very interested in Impa, too. Zelda's guard, however, stayed away from him, as she was scared of the big man.

After Ganondorf has renounced his ways, ANOTHER evil sorcerer took over his place as 'supreme evildoer of the land'. This time, he transported himself to another world to gain this sword called the Soul Edge, which is apparently more powerful than the Master sword and the Great Fairy Sword themselves. Link was angry. He was hoping to be able to spend some 'quality' time with Zelda, but NOOO, the evil sorcerer HAD to just pop up RIGHT AFTER GANONDORF QUIT!

"Sigh...All right, I'm ready now..." Link sighed, brandishing his Master Sword half-assed. "Beam me up, Scotty."

"My name's not Scotty!" the teleporter complained. "Geez, just because you saved the world a couple of times doesn't mean that you can forget manners..."

"Come on, Scotty..."

"FINE!"

However, before 'Scotty' could cast a teleportation spell to send Link to Earth, a vortex opened up and 3 giant hands popped out. One of them grabbed Ganondorf, another grabbed Zelda, and the other one grabbed Link. Then, all three of them took the Hylians back inside the vortex.

"That'll teach ya," 'Scotty' said mockingly to Link.

"SHUT UP, SCOTTY!" Link yelled from inside the vortex before it finally closed.

**

* * *

IN A COUPLE OF DISTANT LANDS, FAR, FAR, AWAY**

The same fate that happened to the above characters also happened to a little big-headed boy named Ness. Fortunately, he remembered to bring his favorite baseball bat with him.

* * *

Some bounty hunter named Captain Falcon came in a close second in an F-Zero race to a policeman named Rick Wheeler...and his Millennium Falcon ran straight into a giant vortex. Rick and his teammates blinked in surprise. So did the racetrack audience.

* * *

A pokemon trainer, with a Pikachu on his shoulder, and 2 girls, one of them with a Pichu and the other with a Jigglypuff sitting beside them, are happily eating lunch. Then, you guessed it, the vortex opened up and sucked them in, along with their pokemon. 

"ASH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Mimori yelled.

"MY HAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash yelled as his hat was sucked inside the vortex faster than him and his friends, out of his reach.

'We're not enjoying this, are we...' Mewtwo thought-asked the young trainer calmly.

"GAH! Where did you come from?" Ash asked the psychic pokemon, surprised that it just popped up right beside him.

'I was taken inside here by a giant hand forcefully.'

"A giant..."

'DON'T FINISH THAT YOU SICK TWISTED KID! I READ YOUR MIND, AND IT AIN'T PRETTY!'

* * *

Elsewhere, a parka wearing pair was also sucked in. But we'll leave those two alone for now since no one cares about them.

* * *

Elsewhere, a pink living marshmallow sacrificed himself by throwing his friends out of the vortex, but he himself was sucked in. Poor Kirby. 

"POYO!" (Kirby, you idiot, why did you do that!) he asked himself angrily.

**

* * *

IN A DISTANT LAND, FAR, FAR AWAY**

"The Sword of Seals..." a red haired youth said, examining the sword carefully in his hands. "It's so...light..."

A vortex then opened up, and a giant hand popped out. However, the hand seemed surprised to have Roy in its presence and said, "OMFG IT R ROY!"

"...WHAT?" Roy cocked his eyebrows in confusion. "...Was this supposed to happen?"

The hand grabbed Roy and took him inside the giant vortex.

"I LOVE YOU LILINAAAAAAAAA!" Roy yelled as he was taken inside the vortex to the blue haired sage that was beside him when he took the sword.

**20 Years Earlier**

"Something feels...weird. It's like the fabric of time and space has been ripped and somehow I know that my future son is going to save the world, and after a series of unfortunate events, he'll marry your daughter," Eliwood said to Hector.

"Impossible!" Hector exclaimed.

**

* * *

Back to the Present**

**IN A DISTANT LAND, FAR, FAR AWAY**

**Narrator 2 said, "SHUT UP WITH THAT, WILL YA?"**

"Mama-mia!" Mario yelped as he and his brother were jumping around to avoid two giant hands that were trying to grab them. Three other hands came and took Yoshi, Peach, and Daisy with them inside a giant vortex of doom. Bowser laughed maniacally.

"Having fun, Mario? BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed triumphantly.

"Mama-mia! What-a the hell, Bowser?" Luigi asked the Koopa King as he rolled away from a giant hand's punch.

"I...have made the ultimate deal with the devil! Peach means nothing to me now! I...will obtain the ultimate power, and destroy the two of you! GWAHAHAHA!"

"MAMA-MIA!" Luigi yelped; the hand that was chasing Mario decided to give up and go after Luigi instead. Unable to escape both hands, he was finally caught. Then they did the same thing with Mario.

"GWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed uncontrollably as the hands took the plumbers inside the vortex. However, he soon stopped laughing as a very hard object hit him in the back. His shell protected him from its full impact damage, but it pushed him very far and into the vortex. "WHAT? NOOO!"

"YOSHI!" a blue Yoshi yelled; he was the one that threw the egg at Bowser, making him fall into the portal.

**

* * *

Fine, I'll stop saying that. Sheesh. Well, all the introductions are done now, at least for the main cast. The OC's will be coming in soon.**

**

* * *

R&R! **

**

* * *

Next time, on Super Smash Taisen!**

**Smashers: **OMFG MARTH AND ROY!

**Marth and Roy: **How is it that I know no one here, yet everybody knows me?


	2. Chapter 2: the 3 musketeers plus one

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Nintendo's characters. Wah. I WANT ZELDA! SHE IS MY S3X0R SLAVE!

As for the Star Fox characters...Let's say that Fox and Crystal were busy doing stuff and leave it at that. They will be coming in, however.

**

* * *

SUPER SMASH TAISEN **

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Three Musketeers, or Stooges Plus One Mean BIOTCH**

* * *

"Ugh..." a young redhead groaned. '...Where am I?' he thought, looking around his surroundings. The place seemed very out of place; the architectural structure of the building he was in wasn't like anything he has ever seen before (Though the place looks a bit like a cathedral), at least where he came from. Then again, where did he come from? 

He slowly stood up, falling once because he was a bit dizzy. He instinctively took out a sword from its sheath on his belt to help support himself up. '...WTF? Where did this come from?' he thought; he was surprised that he was armed. The sword's hilt was golden, with a red jewel in the middle. The grip was surprisingly hot, yet it felt comfortable in his hands. On the bottom, the name 'Hartmut' was engraved on it. The redhead then looked at the blade. It was on fire. Surprised, he dropped the sword, and yelped, "OH MY GOD IT'S ON FIRE!"

Strangely, the fire stayed on the blade instead of spreading on the ground. The redhead picked the sword up again. Surprisingly, the huge thing felt incredibly light. He swung it around for practice and style, and put it in its sheath. 'Cool! I have no idea where I got this, but I know how to use it! I'm...I'm...Ah...crap...' he thought; he was about to think of his name, but he couldn't remember.

Nearby, on the other end of the room, a young blonde haired elf slowly supported himself up with his Master Sword. "Ugh...Zelda? Ganondorf?...Hey, where are you guys?" he said. He scanned the area he was in, yet saw no one but the redhead. Who was apparently eyeing a burning sword with great interest. 'Is that the Soul Edge?' the elf thought. 'Well, only one way to find out...'

KAPWING!

A flash appeared out of the corner of the redhead's eye. He instinctively ducked to avoid an arrow that would have killed him. Link gaped in awe; his target had dodged his arrow so easily. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Roy yelled to the green tunic wearing elf.

"...OMFG IT ROY!" Link said reflexively. That somehow just came out of his mouth. He didn't know why. "...Roy? Is that who you are?" he asked the redhead, politely and not noobishly this time.

'...Is that my name? Roy?' the redhead thought. Then he instinctively reached down towards his wristband. Somehow, he remembered that this was a birthday present from a girl. 'Roy,' he thought, after seeing the name engraved upon it. '...I like it,' he thought, smirking. "Um...I guess so...But, I'm not really sure...Loss of memory, I think," 'Roy' tried to explain to the elf.

"...I see. Well, that's nothing a little adventuring can't cure; speaking from personal experience, of course," the elf replied. "My name's Link. I'm from Hyrule. Where are you from?"

"Pherae, Elibe," Roy said again instinctively. "Somewhat mountainous area, really nice castle, but lots of bandits there. Whoa...and I didn't think about answering..."

"Elibe? Where's that?"

"...I don't know. But this is definitely NOT Elibe. It's way too unfamiliar; the architecture is so different."

"Well, this isn't Hyrule, either. I wonder where this is..." Link was about to continue, but was interrupted by a loud explosion. "Damn! What was that?"

"Think we should check it out?"

"Of course! We could get some information on who inhabits this world! And how to get back home! Or, if we can't get either, we'll kick butt! CHARGE!" Link yelled, and brandished his master sword. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled out a bomb, and ran towards the source of the sound. Roy blinked at Link's ability to pull out his explosive out of thin air, but then recovered and followed the blonde.

"Target terminated," a computer voice said in an orange and yellow armored being's...armor. The head on the armor nodded slightly. Then, the computer said, "Heat source detected, 4 o'clock, scanning...idiots hiding behind a pile of rubble..." Samus then turned around, and aimed her plasma cannon at the bush.

The speaker on her armor beeped, and she started speaking. The voice that came out was rather fizzed; apparently the atmosphere of this world interfered to keep it from working well. Then again, she remembered; the atmosphere wouldn't be good for even her Phazon suit. So, she had to ditch it for her weaker Varia suit; it can actually work in the atmosphere without too many restrictions.

"Show yourself if you don't want to die," Samus said. However, as soon as she said that, the pile of rubble exploded, blowing up two young men up into the air, and landing in a heap of burnt people. However, soon the fire somehow subsided, and the two got up easily like they weren't even hurt.

"Ouch! Link, you idiot! Why didn't you wait until later to take that bomb out?"

"Hey, they usually don't explode this quickly in Hyrule, so how would I know that it would explode now?"

"AHEM!" Samus said through her speaker, snapping the two others to attention. "...What the hell are you two doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm Roy; I have amnesia."

"I'm Link, the protector of Hyrule."

'Their attire...those clothes seem really old and primitive. Yet...I can sense power from them. They're stronger than me without this suit, that's for sure...' Samus thought. "Put down your arms," she commanded.

"...I can't?" Roy asked dumbly.

"...Your weapons. Put them on the ground," Samus repeated. 'They're from the past. They don't know what that phrase meant.'

"There are too many..." Link complained, but complied nonetheless; he didn't want to get blasted by a powerful-looking cannon at point blank range. After about a minute, all his bombs, arrows, bows, boomerangs, swords, shields, etc, were down on the ground behind him in a large pile. How he could have carried all that and made them appear seemingly out of thin air, no one will ever know. Samus sweatdropped.

"But...I'm scared of my sword! It's on fire and I can't put it out!" Roy complained, not willing to touch his sword. Samus sweatdropped again, but let it go.

Link explained his predicament to Samus. Samus nodded.

"Hmm...I see. You got here in a similar way; a hand took you through a portal, and when you woke up, you were here," Samus summarized the start. "Most interesting. It's like the universes are coming into one."

"DUN DUN DUNNNN!"

"...What?" Link asked Roy, surprised at the teen's outburst of...ominous-ness.

"Um...Foreshadowing?"

"Um, excuse me for a minute, please," Samus pleaded, and left the two to talk. "Computer, log. Two idiots; Link and Roy; swordsmen, both seem to be from the past, and have very interesting characteristics and personalities. Link is a total cynic, and Roy...is just unusual. Commencing study now," she said to the computer. However, she then heard moaning. It was coming from a creature like the one she blasted before. She fired at it, turning it into barbequed...creature.

"What the...ZOMBIE! GAH!" Link yelped, and took out a bow and an arrow. He then scanned the room for more. Relieved, he put them down. BUT, just as he did, more appeared; they fell down from the ceiling, freaking him and Roy out, and maybe surprised Samus a little.

"GAAAHH!" Link yelped as he readied his bow and arrow again. However, this time, he calmed down a bit, and started chanting. The tip of the arrow turned red, and he fired. The arrow hit straight and true; burning every zombie in its path. The zombies do also have a great domino effect; hitting one with a fire arrow makes it flail wildly, making everything else around it catch on fire. Oh, the irony. ALL the zombies got charred by that arrow. "Phew...but...this is weird. Why are there zombies here? I thought they only appeared in Hyrule..." Link commented.

"DUN DUN DUNNNN!" Roy said again.

"...Shut up."

"Computer Log," Samus whispered. "Record enemy profile." The left screen started to flash, and a data of the zombie appeared. 'Susceptible to fire and... 'light' attacks...what kind of light?'

While the other two were fooling around, Samus took this time to scan her surroundings. The world she was in was definitely unfamiliar. However, as soon as she was 5 meters away from the two others, she heard a voice booming out of the sky.

"ROUND 1! Team Samus, Versus, TEAM ZELDA!" it boomed

"What? Zelda? Where is she?" Link shouted back at the voice when he heard the princess's name. However, there was no reply, at least not in a voice. 9 Zeldas appeared out of thin air right in front of the 3. Then, they started chanting something which Link immediately recognized as Din's Fire. "Put your guards up!" he called to the others, readying his mirror shield reflexively in front of him. As soon as he did, the air in front of him suddenly exploded in a shower of hot red. However, the mirror shield's magic properties sent the invisible fireball back at its caster, which then set it on fire, and killing it. "...Damn...they're too weak to be real...they're copies of Zelda? What's going on?" he thought out loud.

"Zelda is your friend? Why are they attacking us?" Samus asked the elf.

"How would I know?"

"BURN!" the remaining 8 Zelda copies yelled. They combined their Din's Fires into one gigantic fireball and sent it flying towards the three.

"My mirror shield can't reflect THAT! AAAHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Link yelped, panicking.

"Get behind me!" Roy yelled suddenly. Link and Samus complied; they instinctively chose to hide behind the idiot that decided to risk his life. However, Roy bravely took his sword out. It gleamed brightly, even under the fire that covered the blade. He gripped the hilt so that the blade was on the pinky side of his hand. When the fireball almost struck him, he entered a defensive stance, and his body glowed purple. As soon as the fireball hit him, he swung his Sword of Seals in front of him, and sliced the fireball in the middle, cleaving it in half, leaving him and his comrades unharmed as the two halves of the fireball flew and exploded behind the three. "...COOL!" Roy exclaimed, surprised by his own power.

"Good job. Now, duck!" Samus yelled, and got up with a fully charged beam cannon. Roy blinked in stupidity, and Link saved him by pulling him down when Samus pulled the trigger. Roy yelped as the giant blue ball of energy flew past him, and struck one of the Zelda clones...sending it flying into the sky to explode in a flash of light. "...That's new," she commented.

Roy then got up, and stood in a different stance. He brought his sword behind him with the same grip, but tightened his grip around the hilt. 4 Zelda clones ran up to send Roy flying with a magical force push. However, when they were in the Sealed Sword's range, he swung it hard in the direction of the Zeldas. A giant flare erupted where they were, burning them and sending them flying into the sky, meeting the same fate as the one Samus hit.

Samus shot another shot, sending another clone through the roof of the 'cathedral' and exploding in the air. Roy blasted the other 3 in the same fashion as his last attack.

"ROUND OVER!" a voice boomed. "A WINNER IS...TEAM SAMUS! To next round!"

An arrow appeared above the three, pointing towards a door. How the group didn't notice that before, they didn't know. I mean, IT WAS HUGE! At least 20 meters high and 5 meters wide. And it was golden, unlike the dark grey bricks that the area they are in is made of.

"...I guess we go that way..." Roy noted.

"Hmm...It doesn't look like there are any other exits here anyways...except the holes in the ceiling those clones made..." Link commented.

"Well, I doubt any of us could reach those. So let's just go through the door," Roy suggested.

"Fine."

The three then walked towards the door, but just as they reached it, it exploded right in their faces, sending the three of them flying backwards. The doorway shone bright with light, and a figure stepped out. After the light subsided, the three could see that the figure was another teenager; he looked to be Roy's age, and wears similar clothing. The boy wore a darker blue cloak than Roy's, and it was all blue. His shirt was meant to show his status; it was very elaborately decorated and...shiny light blue. On his head, there was some kind of tiara.

"...Is that a girl...? Naw, she's too flat for her age," Link commented. Samus bopped him on the head by her cannon. "What was that for?"

"Sexist," Samus scolded.

"Why do you care? You're not a girl/woman/female."

"..."

"Aw...Crap. Should I run?"

"...Yes. Very, VERY, far."

"EEEEEEEEKK!" Link yelped a girlish scream, running away from a barrage of plasma shots from Samus.

"OMFG IT ROY!" the figure yelped. And...Link was right. The voice was male, although it was hard to tell; he was a bit undeveloped.

"OMFG IT MARTH!" Roy yelped back; like Link did during his encounter with Roy, it was not something he meant to do.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...DUN DUN DUNNNNN!" Roy said again, and grinned, making everyone else sweatdrop and Samus stop shooting Link. However, she aimed at Roy this time. "Eek," Roy yelped quietly, and started running for his life.

**

* * *

R&R!**

Fox: On the next exciting episode of Super Smash Taisen.

Falco: The Great Fox has launched to fight a new threat: the Demon God Squadron.

Slippy: Then suddenly...

Crystal: (smacks the frog with her almighty staff) Shut up! No one likes you!

Peppy: ...ANYWAYS, as Fox and Falco launched in their Arwings to fight off the enemy...

Falco: A vortex opened up and 1...gigantic machine; human like in shape, popped out, along with a warship behind it.

Fox: We tried to talk to them to find out who they are.

Falco: And sadly, the Demon God Squadron was full of really bad imitators of Beavis and Butthead.

* * *

OMG TEH SECODN CHAPPIEZ IT R OVAR! 


End file.
